Simple Misunderstandings
by MiyabitaYozora
Summary: So many secrets have been kept between Xemnas and Zexion, but there is a big one that they are keeping from each other. So, what happens when they are left alone? Will they reveal their inner intentions or keep it hidden? Rated M for a reason, Xem/Zex


_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts (lol, I bought the games though! Does that count? XD), nor any of its characters. They belong to wonderful Square Enix! ^^ Decide you don't like the fic while reading it? Then stop reading and either click the back button or the pretty red x button in the upper right hand corner.**_

_**Enjoy my first… published lemon? Oh yes, a WARNING: this is yaoi, as in, two guys having sex and the whole shebang. Want fluffy stuff where they hold hands and hug? That's called shonen-ai. And this story is pretty detailed (or at least, I like to think so), so you have been warned. Once again, I hope you enjoy~**_

* * *

The World That Never Was, for the first time in months, was actually pretty quiet. Xemnas had sent pretty much everyone away on various missions. Well, everyone but III, V, VI, and X. Though, very soon each of the three members would get some type of mission.

Why yes, three. No, Xemans wasn't making a mistake, he wasn't miscounting. As Superior, he couldn't make any mistakes. Besides, the one left behind out of the last remaining group was someone he had wanted to talk to. Talk without interruptions (say, from a ditzy blond musician who, "Wanted to show off the newest song he created!" or that mad scientist rambling on about some sort of new experiment that was going to be tried out). It seemed like every time that he wanted to talk to the Cloaked Schemer, someone would interrupt them during mid-conversation about some idiotic problem that he didn't care about. Hell, he was number one, the Superior, so if he told everyone but VI to go away, they had to do so without question. Or at least not question his motives right to his face. That would be disrespectful and result in punishment.

Though, how would he bring up the subject that he wanted to talk about most? This was going to be troubling.

---

Well within time, not even a day, there were only two members of Organization XIII left. Zexion hadn't really thought much about how everyone was out on a mission, and so went about on his day as usual- going to his library to read. Though, his current research was going to need something. And the schemer knew the exact place where to find the perfect object to test his theory on.

It wasn't like Marluxia would know that one little flower was going to be taken anyways. It seemed to be more like a weed than anything, though. A small white flower growing next to the dazzling rosebush surely wouldn't be missed- he was sure of it. Then again, when it came to flowers, XI was a pro at these things. And it wasn't really like the flower would be used for a practical purpose either. Just a way to pass the time while waiting for his next assignment. And now that it was finally quiet, he could _finally_ concentrate.

"VI, what are you doing?"

Jumping forward from his squatting position on the ground to dig up the said weed flower, the surprised soon-to-be flower thief had been caught red-handed before committing the crime. Even more so now that he trampled over some flowers in his shock and was now tangled up in the rose bush. Wide, frightened blue eyes peered over his shoulder to see who had discovered him- only to see a taller, tanner Nobody.

The Superior.

"Good morning… Superior… I was just…" While in the middle of trying to explain himself, the shorter man tried to turn himself around- since it was rude to have your back turned to someone and talk to them. However, all that did was snare him in even more, ripping parts of his cloak and even having a thorn cut his cheek. The sharp pain running along the side of his face as well as the feeling of something wet running down his face gave the instant reaction of him trying to move his hand towards the spot. Though, because he was deeply caught in the bush of thorns, it was hard to move.

---

The shorter man must have really been out of it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to see that interesting reaction. Catching the schemer in a moment of vulnerability and scaring him? It was a very rare thing to do, but the reaction was endearing. At least, as much as it could for someone who could feel no emotions.

"Stop moving around." Xemnas ordered, walking over to Zexion who obediently obeyed the command. As the older of the two worked on getting the other untangled. He could feels the other male's eyes watching him intently, and it made the Nobody leader realize how incredibly close they were together. How easy it would be to take advantage of the smaller man in this position. Because for some reason, the memories about his feelings for VI when they were humans were still with him. They were so influential in his thinking process, that it was consistently getting harder to keep his hands off of the schemer.

"Superior--?" Zexion was abruptly cut off at the feeling of the higher ranking member tilting his head back slightly. Eyes widened at the feeling of a wet tongue crawling up the bloody path that trailed down his cheek. It took much self-restraint to keep his jaw from dropping.

What… what was the Superior doing?!

'_Oh crap…'_ He had gone a bit too far, and there wasn't any valid excuse that the older Nobody could use in his defense. Pulling away slightly, the two stood in silence, for what seemed like a few minutes. The silence was one of those awkward, uncomfortable types that usually occurred around dinner time. Where, when all of a sudden the room got quiet, someone said something… interesting… Usually, it was from Vexen going on about some, he could only assume, scientific thing that Marluxia and Larxene had set up- since those two were the only ones snickering at the Chilly Academic's embarrassment.

At long last, Xemnas finally went back to freeing the stuck Nobody. Their gazes never meeting each other, the tension in the air high. He had really screwed up this time. And it seemed like they were drifting father apart, as absurd as it seemed. Before all of this, the two had the utmost trust in each other, confided to each other. Saix was only seen as number II in his eyes simply because the man was willing to fight, while Zexion seemed not so enthusiastic about battling.

However, he also didn't want the schemer to be involved in such a dangerous job as being second-in-command.

Was the heart really all about rage as he had thought? VI seemed to give him some sort of tranquility, a trait that he must have picked up from his human self, Xehanort. Though he had to admit, most of his human memories were fairly frustrating. So many times he had tried to subtly flirt with the youngest of the assistants, only to have his attempts be completely blown off. Whether it was because of 'Ienzo's' naivety or because the man just wasn't interested, it was something he was going to have to try and find out, now that all of the other Organization's members were gone.

However, upon Zexion's release and after suggestion that the smaller Nobody go and change, the two didn't see each other again for the rest of the day. VI had locked himself up in the library, scheming up quite the devious plan.

---

Naturally, he liked solving puzzles, mysteries in particular. But this was one of those games that the Cloaked Schemer was growing tired of. Something was wrong with their relationship, and it irked him to no end. So it was time to figure out what was really wrong. And… maybe find out something else that he had wanted to know.

---

Click.

What the hell was that noise? Golden eyes opened sharply and stared straight up into the dimly lit room. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, but eventually he recognized whose face it was that was right in front of his. Next, it was noticed that there was something around his wrists, looking up, his hands were handcuffed to his bedpost. Head snapped back to face VI, mouth opened to speak, but it was immediately covered by a finger. An ungloved one. Eyes glanced over the other Nobody's body, just a black t-shirt, black pants, and shoes were worn (an outfit that was similar to the one he was currently wearing).

"I'm sorry Superior, but I'm not letting you go until I get an answer. Lately, I have noticed that something has been bothering you. What is it?" Straightening up from his original position leaning above his leader, eyes curiously watched the other silver haired man. Who looked… really sexy laying handcuffed to the bed (despite the annoyed looking expression on the man's face).

Though, the sleeping leader had looked adorable. If only Xemnas had woken up a second or two later, then he could have stolen a small kiss. As Ienzo, he had an infatuation with Xehanort after just a few days of working together. Which was why he studied so hard, tried to be one of the best assistants so as to capture Xehanort's interest. Or at least attention, something that would make him more noticeable than the other assistants that they worked with. Which seemed to work pretty well, but eventually he wanted something more than the friendship they had. To be lovers, that was what he really wanted. And that event in Marluxia's garden had renewed that thought in the schemer's mind. He wanted it to go farther, and thought that if he didn't say anything, it would. But it didn't. It wasn't anything like that time when they still had hearts, went to a party, got drunk (well, partially, he was still conscious about everything that was happening and could make reasonable choices), and ended up having sex together (unluckily, his ass really hurt when they woke up…). That was the one and only time it happened, and they both agreed to never talk about it again. Which had hurt at the time, because he wanted an intimate relationship with the man.

But maybe now that they were Nobodies, they could have something close to that. If he were to just be used for sexual purposes, it would be fine. Zexion couldn't even count how many times he had yearned for the Superior's touch.

"Nothing is wrong. Now will you un-cuff me?" Xemnas said with a sigh. This wasn't exactly the type of situation he wanted to be in while talking about his secret desire. Though, seeing the other Nobody frown at his answer was a bit unsettling. VI was one who usually listened to him no matter what his orders were.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but I want to know what you are thinking." His usual calm voice was replaced with something that hinted danger. Pulling the blanket off of the older Nobody, the younger of the two climbed on top of the other. A hand snaked its way under Xemnas' shirt, gliding over and feeling the smooth skin that belonged to his most adored leader. The schemer's lips captured the lips of the man who's mouth had reopened- perhaps trying to protest against what he was doing. His tongue glided over his Superior's, confident and determined to make his point clear. But, it was surprising that he was getting kissed back. Xemnas was responding back, seeming to deepen the kiss as his own tongue rubbed against his subordinate's.

The kiss was starting to make the smaller of the two light-headed. It was face paced, sloppy and even needy. But whoever was making it feel that way, he couldn't tell. Maybe it was him, who had wanted this so much. Or perhaps, they both created it together out of their, for a lack of a better word, feelings for each other.

Pulling back for a long needed breath of air, the only noise that broke the silence was the steady panting coming from the two Nobodies.

But this was it. The schemer couldn't take the silence anymore. Being so direct wasn't normally something he would do, however, Xemnas was someone he wanted for a long time. And after that kiss, it seemed like he had a chance. This would be the right time to talk about what he had hidden within himself since, basically, the first day they met as humans. "Superior… all that I have ever done and will continue to do has been for you. So," his head gently fell onto his leader's chest helplessly, wondering what would happen if he actually had emotions. "… so please, even if you are just using me, allow me to stay here beside you like this…" Being rejected was something he feared the most, and his voice was pleading, so helplessly.

In an instant, their positions were reversed. Zexion laying down on the bed after making a surprised noise, and handcuffed Xemnas on top, holding the smaller man's arms above his head. During the midst of the small speech, the older Nobody had managed to shift (apparently unnoticeably) and get the chain over the bed pole keeping him from moving his hands.

Stern gold eyes seemed to soften as he looked down at the startled subordinate.

"Zexion, don't tell me you've been oblivious all this time?" VI stared up at him in confusion, wondering what he had missed all of this time. A small smirk graced Xemnas' lips. It was amusing. To think, that after all this time, they hadn't noticed the other's attempts of seduction. "How can I use you when you are my Kingdom Hearts? When you are around, it feels like I have a heart." He whispered, closing the space between them slowly as they kissed again. This time it was slower, passionate, and made their bodies grow hot with desire.

Xemnas released Zexion's hands, and the latter of the two finally un-cuffed the other. The tanner Nobody's hands brushed against his subordinate's sides slowly as the other's shirt was raised and taken off. The rose tinted face man was again laid back on the bed, his hands lightly gripping his superior's hair as his body was bathed by a tongue.

The illusionist was very sensitive, it seemed. Just by the smallest brush of his lips or gliding his tongue over a certain part of the small body beneath him gave a reaction. A short, small gasp or moan, the slightest arch towards the touch, and the slightest movement of his head swinging back and forth or being thrown back. It was just the same when they first had sex as humans, when he had successfully guided (in a slightly drunken state) them to a room, and let things happen. But the next morning, Ienzo didn't seem too pleased about what had happened so he suggested that they just forget what happened.

It all seemed too surreal. Was this actually happening?

"Superior—"

"Xemnas."

"Xemnas… I want… you to contin—ah!" Body abruptly arched upwards as the smaller Nobody, twisted his head to the side, his hands shaking slightly as they gripped silver hair a bit harder. The Organization's leader decided to go for a more sensitive spot, and swirled his tongue around the schemer's nipple- which perked up almost instantly. The same attention was given to the other side as his hands worked on getting the other's lower region free from the clothing.

Letting the shorter man take a short breather, the tan Nobody sat up straight, taking off his shirt. However, feeling a slight movement on the bed caused him to get his head out of the shirt- just in time to receive another pair of lips being pressed to his. Zexion crawled into his superior's lap, hands falling downward and quickly making work at undoing the pants. Mouths parted from each other, and the subordinate tilted his head to the side, allowing more skin for his superior to get access to. Nips, kisses, licks, and sucking were trailed around in a random order- meanwhile, two fingers were stuck in the schemer's mouth for him to suck on, as preparation for a little while later.

Clothes were strewn across the floor, and at long last they were both completely naked. Lowering his head, Zexion's tongue brushed along his leader's length- resulting in a soft moan from the older man. Tongue twirling along the tip several times, afterwards he finally engulfed the whole organ, sliding it in and out of his mouth at various strokes and speeds. The sounds of pleasure the Superior was making varied upon what he was doing. Generally, the slower he went the quieter but longer the moan, and fast movements gave way to quick, heavy pants.

All too soon, the enjoyment the schemer was feeling of pleasuring Xemnas came to an end as he felt something being pushed inside of him. A sharp inhale was taken as he tried to arch away from the odd feeling. Before, it wasn't like this, was it? Though, feeling a strong arm wrap around him helped Zexion relax. Slowly, fingers worked on stretching his subordinate, to make things less painful. After all, it had been years since they had sex- and that was perhaps the only time the younger man had slept with another male.

"Ahhhummm!" Arching towards the fingers, the schemer had a slight spasm when the digits were thrust into him. His pleasure point had been found, and Xemnas made a note about where it was. Fingers were pulled out, and his other hand caressed smooth pale skin tenderly.

"Are you ready?" Gold eyes watched the smaller Nobody as he was finally released from the moist warmth and a nod was given in response. Those blue eyes usually so devoid of any interest, looked lustful and dazed. His cute little subordinate seemed to have a side he didn't know about, it seemed. And the only way to learn more was continue going through the process. But, it would take quite a few processes to finally figure out his schemer. They had plenty of time to experiment though.

Zexion was laid back down on his back, legs on either side of his Superior's tan body. A red tint made its way across the Nobody's face as their hands held each other, finger interlaced. Soft lips met each other again- a mere distraction for the potential pain that might be felt. As expected, the pale hand's grip tightened as Xemnas slowly let himself in- taking extra time to stop and let his subordinate adjust. It took a few minutes, put their lips finally parted when the longer haired man was fully inside. Just a minute more, and the shorter man urged the other to continue.

At first, the thrusts were very slow, however, the receiver's prostate was hit each time, causing hips to jerk upwards and a moan to escape those fragile looking lips. To no surprise, the speed greatly increased quickly as did the strength of each movement. It was lucky enough that the bed hadn't already made some type of hole in the wall, and the constant banging and squeaking noise the bed made didn't end up annoying the two.

Then again, they probably couldn't hear much of anything over each other. The air around the two Nobodies: hot and sticky, filled with noises of moaning and panting. This first day of them being officially together would indefinitely make up for all of their lost time together.

"Ah, _ah_!" Body kept twisting and turning this way and that uncontrollably, trying to get the two bodies as close together as humanly possible. The schemer's one free hand lay pressed against the other Nobody's back- occasionally clawing at the Superior's skin while biting his lip, before opening his mouth with a moan and giving into the sensation.

"Zexion… mmm…" The air was hot, but no way was it comparable to the man below him. Seeing the schemer in such a messy state was a huge turn on, and quite a treat. Deep, quick thrusts aimed towards the bottom Nobody's prostate created the most wonderful results. Although, the tightness that surrounded him was enough to make the Organization's leader melt right there- it was too much pleasure for him to handle.

"Ah… X—Xem…nas… I—I can't…" It was getting harder for the schemer to speak, no less think about what he was trying to say. But, he knew that he was coming close to climax. And it felt like it was all happening so soon too.

"Try, for a bit longer." Was replied back a bit breathlessly. It wouldn't take much longer for him to reach the same point either. However, just a few moments after Zexion came to orgasm, releasing on both of their chests and his walls clenching- that alone was enough to send Xemnas into his high.

Pulling out of the other, the taller Nobody laid down on the bed on his side, an arm resting on the other Nobody's waist. The schemer moved in a bit closer, cuddling into the embrace. It was a good thing he had decided to finally cave in and straightforwardly deal with the problem. If he hadn't, then who knew how long it would have taken before they were finally able to communicate with each other about what they wanted. And once they finally got their hearts, everything would be much better than it was know, wouldn't it?

"So, now that we are together, I expect you to come here every night, Zexion." Xemnas was met with a look of disbelief. Every… night? They weren't going to do this while the other members were around, were they? That would be way too much for him! A—and, weren't they fairly loud? The other Organization members might not approve listening to them.

"But—" Met with a look of curiosity (at least, it looked like it, but those golden eyes held a type of sternness to them, basically a 'don't disagree with me but I'll listen to anything else you have to say' type of look), blue eyes looked down towards the sheets. "No, never mind." He continued, sitting up now. However, almost instantly he was picked up, face being caressed by a hand much larger than his own.

"Then, we should take a shower now."

"W-wait… we?"

"I'm sure your voice will resonate off of the walls beautifully. Let's try it."

"Xemnas, but we just…!"

There really was no use in arguing. Once the Organization's leader had something in mind, it would get done. Zexion knew this better than anyone. But, he wasn't _entirely_ against having a round two in the shower…

xxx

"WHAT?! Why are they at it _again_?!" A pointy eared bluenette growled. The only reason he had come back from his certain haven was because he had only heard silence instead of those muffled… sounds… This was not going well with the headache he was currently having.

"What, are you jealous of them Saix?"The blonde female sneered, ignoring the reprimanding look being given to her by the Chilly Academic.

"Don't you have something better to do Larxene? We should all leave and give them some more 'alone time' though." Or else, end up listening to I and VI have sex all night long. Well, Saix wasn't going to stay there a second longer. He could find a better place for peace and quiet. Rubbing his temples, the Luna Diviner escaped into a corridor of darkness.

Vexen was soon to follow, taking a nervous glance towards the area where the two Nobodies were and then vanished. Displeased, the Savage Nymph quietly muttered 'humph' before going off to the garden to fetch Marluxia who had arrived from his mission as well. And coming back from it to see what had happened to his favorite section of the garden? That did not make him a very pleasant Nobody.

Rather, he was feeling quite vengeful that day. Whoever had done this to his garden would pay. Kill the merciless flower killer, and either take their place or (hopefully) move up one slot in the Organization. There were certain numbers that he just didn't like and weren't well suited for him. But being number XI was really rather low, it would be nice to move up and be a higher number.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, so first before I say anything, this fic is dedicated to merick'sgirl! She's the one who actually requested the story (well, somewhat), so if you liked the story, be grateful to her. And I really hope you like the story I made for yooouuu~~~**_

_**But seriously man, I hope this fic turned out good. D: I'm too lazy to go and proofread it right now, so I'll do it later (and just hope that it makes sense right now). If you spot any mistakes, please make sure to let me know? ^^' Nicely? No flaming me though. It's my first, published shot at a lemon (and it's so hard too! D: You have to write out both responses and have basically nothing to work with- unlike role playing). **_

_**Okay, I'm done ranting… But if you really liked the story, please comment? Also, you can stalk the story to deviantart, I posted it there as well. My username is the same, and they both have the same title.**_


End file.
